daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stefan DiMera
Stefan Octavius DiMera is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, ''Days of Our Lives''. The role is originated by Tyler Christopher and he made his first appearance on December 29, 2017. Casting In August 2017, after much speculation and reports, it has been confirmed that indeed, former ABC soap General Hospital Daytime Emmy-winning star, Tyler Christopher (Ex-Nikolas Cassadine) has joined the cast of NBC’s Days of our Lives, in what is said to be a top secret role. According to EW.com, Tyler has been working on set on the NBC daytime drama series will debut on air sometime late in 2017 or early 2018, since DAYS production and shooting schedule is six-months ahead. With Christopher now at DAYS it reunites him with former GH head writer, who knows steers the writing ship in Salem, Ron Carlivati. Tyler tweeted on Thursday on the reveal of his coming to DAYS: ”I want to thank @nbcdays for welcoming me into their home. Although I can’t comment on the character, @carlivatiron has handed me a gem of a story I am eager for you to see.” As soap fans know, Tyler made a splash on to their daytime screens back in 1996 when he took on the role of Nikolas Cassadine, the firstborn son of Laura Spencer played by Genie Francis. The actor left GH when talks of his return officially broke in September last year, after he went on a hiatus from the series back in May of 2016. According to SID, Tyler's character will be the son of Stefano DiMera and Vivian Alamain. He will be a rival to his brother Chad. Characterization Ron Calivarti has stated that he created the character of Stefan to be a successor to Stefano, and even states his name as "Stefan O. DiMera". Stefan is said to be attracted to Chad’s wife, Abigail Deveraux, which could be a nod to the fact that Stefano was attracted to Marlena Evans, who was the love interest of his enemies Roman Brady and John Black; just like Stefan is attracted to his rival Chad’s wife. Background He is the long lost son of crime lord Stefano DiMera and his ex-wife Vivian Alamain. Stefano never knew he existed. Stefan was conceived when Stefano was posing as Rudolpho Meradi and seduced her to steal her ruby. Although Viv’s manservant, Ivan, told her the baby was stillborn, the infant was spirited away. He was raised as Sam Maitlin and grew up into a cutthroat corporate raider. He's a champion in chess much like his father before him. His chess genius nephew Theo Carver, admitted that Stefan is an excellent player when he played against him, even better than Chad. In 2016, Sam learned the true identity of his mother and confronted Ivan, who revealed the truth. Vivian later told Sam that Stefano was his biological father, so Sam changed his name to Stefan Octavius DiMera specifically, so it could be pronounced as "Stefan O. DiMera". Stefan is also the long lost half brother of EJ, and Chad DiMera, the late Benjy Hawk, Andre, Lexie Carver, Renee DuMonde, Megan Hathaway, as well as the adopted brother of Kristen DiMera and Peter Blake and the late Tony DiMera. As of New Years Eve 2018, he is the head of the DiMera family and CEO of DiMera Enterprises. Storylines |-|2018-present= At New Years Eve, Stefan arrived at his half-brother Chad and his wife Abigail's "Black Tie Affair" Party at Doug's Place with his mother Vivian Alamain. He revealed to everyone he is Stefano's son with Vivian. He is quite taken with Abigail and hands out letters to Kate, Chad and Andre from the board that confirms he is the new CEO of DiMera Enterprises effective immediately. The next day, at Club TBD, Stefan meets Chloe Lane, and causally flirts with her. He arrives at the mansion just in time to stop a fight between Vivian and Kate. Stefan proves to his newfound family he is Stefano's son through a new DNA test. While doing so Stefan revealed to Chad and Abigail that he's the new owner of the mansion and he and his mother are moving in. He allowed Chad, Abigail, Thomas, Andre and Kate to stay at the mansion and to keep their jobs if they please. In the end, Chad and Abigail decided to stay. He expressed interest in Abigail to his mother, who reminded him that she was his brother's wife. On January 16, Stefan bonded with his nephew Theo through a game of chess at the hospital. Chad and Abigail arrived and he decided to leave. When his mother informed him that Chad and John Black are close into finding out that Andre was the saboteur at DiMera, she wanted him eliminated. He was against it till she suaded him of the possibility of a chance with Abigail. After Andre was found murdered, he and his mother made sure their stories checked out and when he found Abigail depressed over losing Andre he comforted her. In February 2, Stefan attended Andre's funeral with the rest of the family. When Hattie Adams invaded the funeral, Stefan demanded to know who she is. He and Chad removed her from the premises and took her to the SPD. When he returned home, Stefan argued on his feelings for Abigail, to which led to his mother slapping him. On February 12, after being questioned by Rafe and Eli about Andre's missing phone, it's revealed Stefan has Andre's phone and is deleting the messages related to him and his mother. On Valentine's day, Stefan arrived at Doug’s Place, and congratulates Chad and Abigail with a bottle of champagne. Later when he returned home he found Abigail in his room; wearing a wig and clothes that made her look like Gabi. To his confusion, she claimed she is Gabby. He sees the urn lid and realizes she killed Andre and that she's trying to frame him. After arguing, Gabby reveals she saw Stefan and Vivian talking over Andre’s dead body. Gabby kisses Stefan before leaving. The next day, Stefan questioned Abigail about last night, and she doesn't know what he's talking about. Chad warns him to stay away from his wife. When Stefan returns to his room, Gabby enters while he's changing. She seduces him till he finally kisses her. When Chad knocks on Stefan's door, Stefan forces her to hide in the closet. Chad comes in and the brothers argue. When Chad leaves, Gabby resurfaces. On her way out, she says she'll "come out" when she can. Stefan begins to do research on split personality. He reads a book written by Kimberly Brady. In February 28, Stefan is forced to reveal the situation of Gabby to his mother when she has a near fatal encounter with her. Stefan diffuses the situation. He convinces Gabby to let him help her, and takes her coat, telling her he’ll frame someone else for Andre’s murder. Stefan has Gabi framed for the murder by putting the coat and the urn lid in her purse. Later Stefan tries to get Gabby to see she is not the real Gabi Hernandez but Abigail’s alter. When she was not convinced, he pulls off her wig. As she starts to freak out, Stefan calls a doctor, but another alter switches in. After changing her look, the alter introduces herself as Dr. Laura, and tells Stefan she is the gatekeeper and that her job is to protect both Abby and Gabby as well as control who fronts in the system. Dr. Laura reveals that Abby killed Andre, not Gabby. She elaborates that Gabby was created because since Gabi had murdered Abby’s cousin Nick Fallon, Abby believed she could handle the burden of murdering Andre, and her psyche created a personality to reflect that. Dr. Laura also called Stefan out on his obsession with Abby, noting that he would settle for Gabby if he couldn’t have Abby. Dr. Laura makes it clear that Abby loves Chad, and tells Stefan to stay away from Abby. Crimes committed |-|2017-present= *Corporate Espionage; Andre gave him and his mother Vivian information that allowed them to take over DiMera Enterprises. 2017; revealed on Jan 8, 2018 *Obstruction of Justice; erased the missing hour in the security footage of the night of Andre's murder. *Stole Andre's phone. on Feb 12, 2018 *(Unintentional) Adultery; kissing Abigail's alter, Gabby. 23, 2018 *Conspired with Vivian to plant evidence on Gabi Hernandez framing her for Andre’s murder 7, 2018 Health and Vitals |-|2017-present= *Blackmailed by Gabby 19, 2018 Gallery 376FD904-4B97-467A-8390-95888ABEF5B3.jpeg DSk8Oy_VwAEofBy.png|Tyler Christopher as Stefan DiMera DSk8NZRUQAAgx12.png|Stefan with his mother Vivian IMG_0422.jpg|Stefan with his brother Chad and his wife Abigail Vivian shows Stefan his father.gif|Vivian shows Stefan his father’s portait IMG_0473.jpg IMG_0474.jpg JPI_Episode13255_0001707352.jpg 26231261_1819281311697827_4377522311729246754_n.jpg dool_536.jpg IMG_0718.jpg|Stefan playing chess with nephew Theo IMG_0717.jpg IMG_0716.jpg Py76em.gif|Stefan comforts Abigail after learning of Andre's death Tumblr_p3rpkl41oR1qhi5j4o1_250.gif 27067417_2012697682091531_3797248908086204900_n.jpg JPI_Episode13268_0001713298.jpg JPI_Episode13268_0001713299.jpg JPI_Episode13268_0001713301.jpg dool_557.jpg Dool 567.jpg Andre’s funeral.png Hattie crashes Andre’s funeral.jpeg stefan-drinks-with-the-DA-days-jj1.jpg 28061658_2037028676325098_6015467061778781307_o.jpg Tumblr_p4c4fzlVHT1qhi5j4o10_r1_250.gif|Stefan discovers Gabby DEVIOUSKISS.gif|"Gabby" kisses Stefan for the first time Stefan strategizing with chess.gif|Stefan strategising with chess Stefan talking to Stefano.gif|Stefan talks to his father's portrait DWw4uIYV4AAWwJj.png DWw4u4CU0AEPzIZ.png DWw4timVMAA4ZVi.png DWw4tFTU0AEDNmm.png 76186674-061F-4954-B51A-0F552E7F7491.jpeg 28378692_1814679915230442_1352958783996316570_n.jpg JPI_Episode13287_0001722496.jpg JPI_Episode13287_0001722490.jpg abby-hides-from-chad-stefan-room-days-jj.jpg 2CFF1480-4601-4598-8F7A-5BA5931C0640.gif 0CE58107-BDC6-4275-86C3-46B1BF156A97.png DXuYU6SV4AAvk_k.png 29104084_386593751804611_6358222851459252224_n.jpg Dool 639.jpg 29339872 1844839789141979 3546002480787619840 o.jpg References Category:DiMera Family Category:Villains Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Alamain Family Category:Children of Stefano DiMera